Buon compleanno, Maschera della Morte!
by Achlys Todesschatten
Summary: El Caballero de Cáncer no Quería recordar su Cumpleaños por su Trágico Pasado… Pero Alguien muy Cercano le hará Cambiar su Visión y no Solo Alegrará su día, sino su Vida... Death Mask x Afrodita... Yaoi/One-Shot


Bueno, volviendo a mi Antigua Afición por Saint Seiya (O Caballeros del Zodíaco), me vino la Inspiración a la Cabeza de escrib

Bueno, volviendo a mi Antigua Afición por Saint Seiya (O Caballeros del Zodíaco), me vino la Inspiración a la Cabeza de escribir un Fic Yaoi (Poco Explícito)… En uno de esos ratos que fumo, tal vez cosas raras, se me Ocurrió redactar algo n.n

Desde un poco más de un año y medio para acá, Death Mask de Cáncer se ha convertido en mi Caballero Favorito, incluso llegando a Desplazar a Milo de Escorpio, quien Originalmente era el Primero que me Gustó (No por nada, yo era AntaresMilo-Lover…Pero eso es cosa del Pasado ya XD)… Su modo de ser hace que me Identifique y me hechiza -… Y como Afrodita es quien más le pega, los Emparejé XD

Tal vez un Pedazo del Fic, les sea familia, a los que leyeron "Mi Verdadero Yo"… ¡¡EXTRAÑO ESE FIC T0T!!... Pero ni pa idea de cómo volverlo a Comenzar… Ya que uno de los pedazos que aún recuerdo, los puse aquí.

_**Buon compleanno, Maschera della Morte!!**_

**Un Caballero no Quería recordar su Cumpleaños por su Pasado… Pero Alguien le hará Cambiar su Visión**

_**Autora:**_ Roxana Carolina Marrero Medina  
_**Seudónimo/Nick:**_ Achlys Todesschatten  
_**Basado en:**_ El Animé y Manga de Saint Seiya. Los personajes no son de mi Propiedad, corresponden al Autor de la Serie (Masami Kurumada). La Trama está Sacada de mi Cabeza.  
_**Pareja Principal:**_ Death Mask de Cáncer x Afrodita de Piscis  
_**Contiene:**_

_**Romance**_: Mayormente el fic es muy Tierno. No es apto para aquellos que detestan la Dulzura.

_**Angst**_: El Protagonista se Encuentra ensimismado en su Pasado. Si no les gusta este Género, Sorry

_**Tragedia:**_ D.M. Recuerda un pasado sumamente Trágico donde Hubo algunas Muertes

_**Shonen-Ai / Yaoi**_: Relación de Animé Hombre x Hombre. No Apto para quienes detesten este Género.

¡¡Enjoy!!

Dos Años después de Arduas Luchas contra los Dioses del Olimpo (Entre ellos Hades, Aplo, Artemisa, y hasta los Mismísimos Zeus y Hera), actualmente reinaba la Paz en el Santuario en Grecia, y en todo el Mundo. Pero no por eso los Caballeros dejarían de Entrenar, ya para ellos era una Divertida rutina tanto para conservar sus Habilidades, como para entablar amistades con sus "Colegas", así que se Podía concluir que todos los guerreros que han Sobrevivido a las Batallas, llevaban una Vida Tranquila y sin ningún tipo de Hechos Extraordinarios.

Los Dioses se Apiadaron de los Caballeros Dorados, y los Liberaron de ser una Fría estatua que alguna vez los Desafió, y los volvieron dejar Vivir nuevamente, bajo la condición de que en un próximo Intento de Ataque contra las Deidades, el castigo sería para siempre.

Inclusive, seres sacrificados, como Kanon, fueron devueltos a la Vida, ya que demostró ser alguien digno de estar en el Santuario, y para no Menospreciar a Ninguno de los dos Géminis, se creó una Nueva Armadura para el Menor de los Hermanos, para que pudiesen Batallar Juntos.

Lo mismo le fue Concedido a Shion de Aries, el Santuario necesitaba un Patriarca con la Experiencia y Sabiduría suficiente para poder dirigir a 88 Caballeros, con buen uso de su Poder de Liderazgo. Y como regalo especial, su cuerpo era como el que tenía a los 18 años, ya que alguien de casi 270 años, le hacía falta para cumplir su Misión.

Esos fueron los regalos que le Concedió su Diosa a sus más leales Guerreros. Ella todavía se consideraba en parte una Humana, así que decidió irse a Japón a hacerse cargo de la Fundación Kido y a Descansar un poco, han sido prácticamente tres ó 4 años que llevaba luchando por la Tierra. Los Caballeros de Bronce optaron por ir Cada uno a su Tierra.

Cada uno de los Santos de Oro reestableció su Vida, pero no abandonaron el Santuario, no tenían a donde más Ir, además que le estaban sumamente Agradecidos a Athena, quien fue la que Intercedió por ellos y les dio una nueva Oportunidad de Existir y Vivir. Con la Tranquilidad que existía en estos momentos, se dedicaron a Disfrutar un poco de la Vida, y eso Implicaba al Amor también.

Milo no dejaba ni a Sol ni a Sombra a Camus, siempre estaban juntos, aunque no por eso dejaban de Socializar con los demás. Se complementaban a la Perfección, el Escorpio había aprendido a ser menos Impulsivo al actuar y el Acuario a ser un poco más cálido de Trato con los demás Compañeros. Un amor tierno, una Intimidad fogosa, nada describía mejor a esta Pareja

Mü y Shaka, llevaban su amor de una forma un poco menos "mundana" que los Anteriormente mencionados, lo suyo era algo más Espiritual, y eso para ellos era algo mágico e Indescriptible. Ninguno podía entender mejor al otro más que sí mismos. Mü seguía entrenando a su Aprendiz, Kiki, hasta Shaka lo ayudaba un poco, ya que al pequeño le simpatizaba mucho el Rubio, y el sentimiento era recíproco. El pelirrojo también aprendía mucho de él.

Shura buscaba disculparse con Aiorios por los Acontecimientos de hace casi 15 ó 16 años, pero había algo que le Impedía acercarse al Moreno Griego, y era el hecho de que se cohibía mucho con su presencia… ¿De cuando a acá Shura es tan tímido?... Él, internamente reconocía sus Sentimientos, pero le inspiraba temor la reacción del Sagitariano, ya que alguna vez él fue su Verdugo. Aiorios le sonreía, y la Cabra se sonrojaba fuertemente y bajaba la Mirada.

Aioria por fin correspondió a los Sentimientos de Marin, todos en el Coliseo de Entrenamiento los veían muy juntitos haciéndose arrumacos o disimulando que entrenaban. Les encantaba andar por los alrededores juntos. Los Caballeros juraban y Perjuraban que ellos serían la próxima Boda que habría. Hasta decían que veían futuros "caballeritos" descendientes de ellos… No les molestaba esa clase de comentarios, ya que eso estaba entre sus próximos planes para el futuro.

Dohko y Shion llevaban una relación más madura y seria, así como ellos dos eran. No dejaban nunca de lado sus Prioritarias Responsabilidades de cada uno, pero siempre buscaban un tiempo de calidad para estar juntos, a veces saliendo por ahí, o…en Privado. Sin duda, ellos eran el ejemplo de armonía y equilibrio entre el Amor y el Trabajo.

A Saga y a Kanon no les importaba cometer ese pecado de Incesto… Lo importante era que se amaban, aunque se odiaban a la vez. A pesar de los pesares, aún conservan ese sentimiento de Rivalidad de saber quien era el Mejor. Podían tener discusiones que llegaban hasta a ser chistosas, como fuertes enfrentamientos que llevaban a los demás dorados a Intervenir antes de que se Maten entre los dos…Aunque siempre existen las reconciliaciones, aunque las de ellos eran un poco…Movidas

Aldebarán, siempre se la pasaba con aquella doncella que le regaló aquella florecilla… No por cuestiones Amorosas, sino que la niña y su grupo de Amigos simpatizaban con el Bonachón Tauro, y se dedicaba a compartir con los Niños.

…**Saliéndonos del Contexto en el cual se centra la Historia y vamos Directamente al Grano…**

Los que aún no tenían ninguna relación o vínculo consolidado con Alguien eran Afrodita de Piscis ni Death Mask de Cáncer.

El Pisciano, aunque seguía con una vanidad y Egocentrismo algo Chocantes, se había vuelto muchísimo más simpático que antes, siempre se le veía rodeado de sus compañeros, hablando, contando chistes o aconsejando a sus Amigos en sus Pesares. No era del todo Extrovertido, pero tampoco era lo Contrario, a diferencia de Cáncer, por quien sentía algo muy oculto desde que entrenaban, pero buscaba no recordar aquello.

Máscara de Muerte también había cambiado muchísimo, tal vez si se había vuelto algo más sociable, pero no lo suficiente para caerle bien a sus Compañeros. Se olvidó de estar colgando cabezas en su casa y se deshizo de ese hábito, así como el de matar gente inocente, ese era el precio que tenía que pagar por volver a ser Merecedor de su Vestidura dorada. Debido a este hecho, dejaron de llamarlo por sus Apodos y se referían a él por su verdadero Nombre: Julius.

Julius se encontraba Reflexivo en su Templo. Se Hallaba sentado con la Espalda Apoyada a una fuerte Columna, se escondía en las penumbras de su Hogar, con las piernas algo flexionadas. En su mano derecha tenía una especie de Relicario de Oro, el cual por dentro contenía una Foto de su Familia junto con él de Bebé. Esto le trajo un triste recuerdo de su Cruel Pasado, ya que se le vino a la mente aquella Masacre de su Familia.

_**+Flash Back+**_

Era su cumpleaños Número Seis, aún vivía en su Humilde casa de una sola planta frente al mar en Sicilia con sus Padres y su Hermanita Amelia. Al despertar se encontró con una pequeña Cajita a su Lado con un sencillo envoltorio y una Pequeña Tarjetita con una dedicatoria redactada:

"_**Feliz Cumpleaños, pequeño Julius…Tal vez, este regalo no sea la Gran cosa, pero nosotros estuvimos trabajando para poder dártelo, espero que te guste y que lo cuides con el mismo cariño que nosotros te lo dimos"**_

_**Tus Padres**_

El chiquillo era muy diferente a lo que se convertiría Años Adelante: Su actitud y su mirada eran sumamente tiernas, aunque lo rechazaban sin razón aparente y eso ya le estaba empezando a crear una oscuridad Interna, era un poco bajito de Estatura, morenito, y Portaba vestimentas un poco Deterioradas.

Abrió aquella pequeña Cajita con mucha Delicadeza y encontró un bonito Relicario Dorado, con una "J" Impregnada en la parte de Adelante. Se emocionó mucho y decidió ver que había dentro de aquel medalloncito.

Se enterneció de sobremanera al ver aquella foto: Su papá, con su hermanita de 6 años alzándola con los Brazos, y su Madre con él de algunos días de Nacido, refugiado en su regazo, como el pequeño que era.

-"Mi Familia… Los Quiero mucho, aunque casi nunca tienen tiempo para estar conmigo…" -- Dijo para si mismo con cierto deje de Tristeza en un tono infantil característico de un niño. Se colocó el relicario en su cuello y se fue.

Lo que no esperaba, es que ese día, su vida daría un vuelco sumamente desagradable.

Salió del cuarto y fue a buscar a su Familia, pero estos estaban Amordazados y atados por unos Enmascarados. Por mecanismo de Autodefensa, como humano al fin, Atinó por esconderse para que no lo encontraran esos tipos, le dieron mucho miedo. Desde el lugar donde se Ocultó, que fue una especie de Closet, pudo ver perfectamente lo que pasaba.

No entendió bien lo que Pasaba… ¿Eran unos Ladrones?... ¿O qué eran?... ¿Qué hacían en su casa?... ¿Qué hacían con su Familia?... Pero fue testigo de una Masacre violenta.

Su familia fue descuartizada de la Manera más cruel que existía, la primera en Caer fue su hermana Amelia, quien fue apuñaleada muchas veces.

-"Hermanita…" -- Miraba la escena con los ojos Vidriosos y se tapó la Boca

Luego fueron sus Padres, a los cuales golpearon muchas veces y luego repitieron las Acciones que Aplicaron con su Hija.

-"Papá, Mamá…" -- Julius ya tenía muchas lágrimas rodando por su rostro y aún le faltaban bastantes que derramar. Se sentía sumamente impotente, un pequeño niño de seis años no podría hacer nada contra ellos.

-"Creo que ya no hay Nadie" -- Dijo uno de los Malhechores

-"Nah, quememos la Casa…" -- Dijo otro. Tenía un balde de Gasolina, el cual abrió y empezó a Escurrir por todo el Lugar

-"Jajajajajajaja, ¡Quémala Ya!"

Prendió un fósforo y lo dejó caer sobre el Líquido Inflamable y como quien dice, todo eso se prendió en fuego. Al niño, no le quedó de otra que huir de aquel sitio. Los tipos se fueron corriendo, dejando sin saber, a un Julius con el corazón totalmente destrozado y a quien le arrebataron la alegría de la Infancia de Golpe.

El "Cangrejito" no hizo más que llorar y maldecir este mundo. Se comportó como un perfecto cobarde al no hacer nada para salvar a su Familia, solo se escondió y luego huyó de la Casa que se iba cayendo por la Acción del Fuego

-"¿Por qué el día de mi Cumpleaños me quedé sin Familia?" -- Gritaba sollozante el Niño -- "No tengo Amigos, no tengo Familia, no tengo Casa…Estoy Solo…¡¡ESTOY SOLO!!" -- Estaba iracundo contra todo lo que existía. Desde joven, la vida le hizo Jugarretas muy Impactantes y Dolorosas… -- "¿Por qué?...¡¿POR QUÉ?!"

Su rabia fue tan grande, que sin querer elevó de sobremanera su Cosmos, haciéndose sentir Imponente y Furioso. El lugar fue víctima de su Arranque: La Arena empezó a Revolotear como si una Tormenta se empezara a formar y el Mar se estaba volviendo sumamente Inestable y Agresivo, y el cielo estaba Nublado.

Pero eso no fue, sino un solo momento, ya que al rato, se Desmayó.

_**+Fin del Flash Back+**_

El Caballero de Cáncer, no pudo evitar que una Lágrima se le escapara de sus Ojos. Ese recuerdo fue el que le Cambió la vida completamente. Tal vez si eso no hubiese sucedido, sería un Santo totalmente diferente al que todos conocen

-"Mi Familia… Si me Uní a la Orden de Athena, fue para vengar su Muerte, hacerme más fuerte y encontrar a esos Malditos que los Asesinaron" -- Pensó para sí mismo -- "¿Pero quién soy yo para Hablar de Asesinatos si yo fui reconocido fue precisamente por eso?... Por darle fin a las Vidas tanto de los Pecadores Malhechores, como de la Gente Inocente…"

El Caballero de Piscis iba de paso por la casa de su Compañero, mientras este andaba meditabundo, aprovechando su Trance, aprovechó para hacerle compañía en Silencio. Hoy era el Cumpleaños Veinticinco de su Mejor Amigo y su Amor Secreto, y no desperdiciaría la Oportunidad de estar con el y tal vez… Confesarle sus sentimientos.

El hombre de los cabellos celestes luce Diferente a otras Ocasiones, ya que no llevaba labial y eso lo hacía verse más Masculino. Y como era de esperarse, quiso ver el Relicario de Julius, lo cual el otro se perturbó y lo consideró una Intromisión.

-"¿Esa era tu Familia?" -- Preguntó el Peliceleste

-"Déjame solo, Afrodita, eso es lo que Quiero el día de mi Cumpleaños…" -- Dijo Tristemente Julius, con cierto toque Arisco

-"Escucha, sé lo que pasó hace diecinueve Años con tu Familia, y también sé de sobra lo mucho que te duele ese hecho…" -- Dijo muy seriamente -- "Muy en el Fondo, sé que no Quieres estar solo, nunca te ha Gustado, pero ha sido tu coraza para esconder tu Sensibilidad…" -- Esto le Causó un fuerte Impacto al otro, haciendo que sus Ojos se abran como Platos, aunque disimuladamente, para que el Pisciano no lo notara -- "Soy tu mejor amigo, o bueno… Eso creo yo…" -- Bajó la mirada con Melancolía, ya que ni de eso estaba seguro Afrodita -- "No Importa, yo me preocupo por ti, y sabes que cuentas conmigo para lo que sea"

Julius, ante esas Palabras solo pudo Mirar a su Amigo y Curvar sus Labios… Esa sonrisa nadie jamás la había Visto. Era sincera y no estaba Cargada de Sadismo. Afrodita no pudo evitar Sonrojarse, era un honor ver aquel Hermoso Espectáculo.

-"Gracias, Afrodita, por querer ser mi Amigo todos estos Años, que llevamos Juntos, desde que ambos buscábamos conseguir ser los Portadores de nuestras Armaduras…Siempre estuviste conmigo en mis Momentos más Difíciles…El mejor regalo que me ha dado la Vida, es tener un amigo Incondicional como tú"

¿Un Amigo?... Afrodita quería algo más que eso…NO!!... No podía dejar pasar la Oportunidad de hacerle saber sus Sentimientos…Le dolería el rechazo, pero no importaba ya…

-"Etto…Bueno…yo…" -- Tartamudeó el Dorado de la doceava casa

El Canceriano, que se hallaba de espaldas, volteó a ver que sucedía con su Amigo… ¿El Caballero más Egocéntrico se encontraba Inseguro?... ¡No podía ser!...

-"Etto…Julius… Yo quería decirte que…bueno, tu sabes, jajajaja…"

-"No te entiendo, Amigo"

-"Es que…yo…te…"

-"Ajá" -- Arqueó una ceja, que Show aquel de ver al Narciso por excelencia totalmente trabado al Hablar

-"¡¡YO TE AMO!!" -- Gritó mientras cerraba los ojos de la vergüenza -- "¿Entiendes?, ¡Yo te Amo!...Desde hace mucho tiempo que eso es así…No me importa corresponderte, porque sé que no lo haré…Bueno, mi conciencia está Limpia, ahora me voy y de seguro no querrás volverme a Ver…¡Adios!" -- Habló tan rápido como lo haría una máquina. Se confesó y después hizo el intento de escabullirse

El Antiguo Death Mask se quedó perplejo. Sintió el corazón detenerse por un momento, para luego latir rápidamente como un loco. No salía de su Sorpresa. Pero cuando lo hizo, tomó la muñeca del Santo más Bello antes de que se fuera, y lo puso contra su Pecho y lo Abrazó fuertemente.

-"¿Sabes?... Tal vez yo no sea el ser más expresivo del mundo, pero yo no te dejaré ir sin que sepas una cosa…Yo si siento lo mismo, yo También te Amo" -- Cerró sus ojos y le susurró al Oído al otro.

Ambos corazones latían desbocados, como si ambos sintieran una misma Alegría, como si quisieran salirse de sus pechos para poder estar juntos.

Buscaron sus Labios con desesperación para besarse, beso fogoso y cargado de Ternura a la vez. Las palabras no bastaban para expresarse su Amor…

-"Buon compleanno, Maschera della Morte…" -- Le dijo Afrodita a Julius en la Lengua Natal del Segundo, con la intención de que recordara su Amada Italia, mientras permanecían en un cálido Abrazo.

-"Grazie, il mio Amore" -- Respondió el Moreno en su Idioma de Origen.

Así permanecieron un Rato, los dos juntos, conversando tiernamente, hasta que Afrodta Olvidó una Pequeña Cajita, que pesaba un Poco y se la dio a Julius

-"Casi me Olvidaba de tu Regalo…Toma"

Se lo dio y era una deliciosa torta de Chocolate, como le gustaban al Canceriano

-"Sabes que no soy un experto en cocina, tuve que pedirle ayuda a Shura para hacerla" -- Agachó la cabeza -- "La hice con mucho Amor para ti"

El otro no pudo evitar dedicarle una Gran sonrisa a su Amado y le Sugirió:

-"¿Qué tal si la Comemos Juntos?"

El Maestro de las Rosas sonrió ante tal comentario y se pusieron a comer ese Rico pastel los Dos Juntos.

Tiempo después, ellos empezaron a Salir Juntos, como pareja Formal.

Julius dejó su Pequeño relicario Abierto. Este ya no solo tenía la foto de su Difunta Familia, sino que tenía una de Afrodita, una donde el sale sonriendo dulcemente mientras regaba sus Rosas Rojas

_**+Fin+**_

_**Notas de la Autora:**_ ¿Les gustó este Largo One-shot?...Ya, no me peguen si no es así ;-;… No me restrieguen que escribir no es mi fuerte u.u

A Death Mask le puse por Nombre Julius, ya que tengo Entendido que es su verdadero Nombre…O realmente no se si es Angelo…

La escena de cuando mataron a su Familia, fue la que saqué de aquel Fic (Mi verdadero yo) que se me perdió el Año Pasado formateando mi Computadora. Es algo triste, y cruel, pero era lo que mejor se ajustaba para que alguien se volviera tan Sádico. Lo del Relicaro, también lo saqué de aquel Fic.

Sé de sobra que me extendí explicando el Contexto Histórico, Social, Ambiental y de más, pero lo consideré necesario para que el fic estuviese bien Explicado.

Espero que les haya Gustado n.n

Saludos


End file.
